


Sunshine

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bepo and Nami are the best wingmen, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with a lil Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: Being underwater in a cramped submarine for months on end can be pretty depressing, but it only takes one (1) Luffy to boost your mood.**It was supposed to be a slice of life Heart Pirates thing but lmao all I can write is smut**





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> No update on Someone New guys, sorry. I've been writing between the new chapter and this but its coming. I'm really sorry about not writing for a year depression sucks and no meds worked until now, if any of you still care about Someone New I'll be back to weekly updates starting sunday. 
> 
> Here's some smut for yall thirsty LawLu hoes, written by a thirsty LawLu hoe.

The changing of the seasons always did something to Law, that was one of the many reasons being at sea was such a wonderful thing. If he hated the climate of one island he could just go to another, give it a few weeks on the sea and they would be somewhere sunny and warm. Although being raised in a winter climate, Law had always favored the warm kiss of sunshine on his skin, it never failed to bring him from even his darkest days. 

The ever changing scenery, the vast array of herbs and medicine, traveling to see new things, that was probably his favorite thing about being a pirate now that Cora was avenged.

Well, maybe one of his favorites. 

He couldn’t wait to feel fresh air again, he could feel the dark tendrils of anxiety slowly consuming him inside the depths of the pitch black ocean like a monster dragging him deep into the locker of Davy Jones to meet his end. He couldn’t take this much longer. 

\--

Bubbles skittered across the porthole glass as the water became a shade lighter by the minute, a happy blue replaced the normal pitch black as the Tang slowly rose from the depths of the ocean. Bepo sighed happily as a symphony of underwater life continued about their peaceful existence around the bay window. He could practically taste the fresh saltwater air that was just meters away from him. 

It had been a long few months traveling from the lovely winter island they had last visited and Bepo missed it sorely now that they were to emerge to sweltering heat. Nevertheless it was a necessary stop, Shachi burnt their entire store of rice when he tried “meal prepping”, Jean Bart and Ikkaku got into a brawl over counting cards leaving the rec room in shambles, and Penguin somehow managed to flood the entire lower level of the ship. Bepo had just about had it with the entire crew right now, the sight of the sky was one the navigator welcomed happily. He hoped the fresh air would cheer up the crew, especially their dear captain. 

\--

Law had all but isolated himself from everyone lately. It was rounding that time of year when his thoughts would stray to that of the family he lost, unpleasant memories and night terrors kept him wired constantly. His entire being convulsed with anxiety anytime he was approached so he decided to barricade himself within his quarters with a good book and a pot of coffee. Depression was a cold and dark mistress, there were very few things that could bring him out of his chemical misery. 

Things like the sight of the tropical sun that embraced his form through the window of his cabin. The sight of fresh sunshine and the ocean waves stirred something deep within his chest, something he was afraid to name but it was akin to joy and relief. The sight of vast, crystal blue waters kissing the sandy beaches of a lovely tropical island lifted the dark veil shrouding his mind and he could feel the fog of his chemical misery penetrated by the morning sun. 

\--

The Polar Tang had just surfaced moments ago and the sub was alight with excited energy. It had been just over a month since the crew had last tasted the warm rays of sunshine, and even then it was just a brief rise to the surface to expel the foul smell of charred rice. Yes, the navigator felt he made a great call docking at this island, regardless of how he dreaded the coming heat. 

The sound of everyone clamoring to escape the steel walls of the Heart Pirate’s faithful vessel was impossible to ignore, the sleepy submarine now alight with joy and ravenous hunger for oxygen rich air, sandy beaches, and a properly cooked meal. Overalls thrown in every which corner of every room as the crew threw on their beachwear and grabbed their bags to hit the shores in record time. No one taking notice that their captain had yet to emerge from his self imposed isolation. 

Bepo sighed to himself and took note of their ascent in his log, slipping through the pages awkwardly with his fuzzy paws to find his list of what the Tang needed to be seaworthy again before meandering through the sub, picking up the strewn clothes and righting the few tables and chairs left in the rec room that had not fallen victim to the card counting fiasco. 

“Goodness, do these people have no shame?” The mink mumbled to himself as he found several pairs of socks and abandoned underwear in the hallway, shuddering at the thought of his crew mates streaking with joy to get into their swimwear. Humans were gross. Especially some of the ones in his crew, why couldn’t they pick up a pretty bear mink? At least then he wouldn’t be assaulted with images of Shachi, Pen and Jean Bart’s ass cheeks clapping in the wind. 

He shuddered at the thought as he threw the accumulated pile of clothes down the laundry chute. Humans…. 

Well except for his favorite human, Law had been holed up in his quarters for weeks now, only accepting his morning and evening coffee and occasionally a serving of charred rice. He knew what time of year it was, knew his friend well enough to see the depressive routine. He had somewhat hoped that the fall of Kaido and Doflamingo would ease this time of year but he knew some things just wouldn’t change. The only thing he could do was support his captain and hopefully get him some sunshine and fresh air. 

“Captain?” Bepo knocked quietly on Law’s door, noting the lights were at least on this time. “We just docked in Epanénos, would you want to walk to the bookstore with me?”

Rustling papers and a loud crash could be heard from inside, a few moments passed as Bepo fidgeted. Hoping the promise of new books would coax Law out of hibernation. 

Sooner or later Law cracked the door open, the bags under his eyes bruised and pronounced. Yep, Bepo thought, he was depressed again. If the bags weren’t enough, his room was in complete chaos and his appearance moreso. The mink couldn’t help but nuzzle his favorite human and wrap him up in a big hug. Law didn’t even protest, no words were needed with a bond like theirs. 

\--

Epanénosi was sweltering, Law had already peeled off his shirt and rolled up his jeans but there was no reprieve in the humidity that clung to every pore. The bookstore they had found was his only saving grace. Not only did they have air conditioning, but also a vast selection of medical texts and herblore tomes. He supposed it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to dock at this island. Anything to expand his knowledge on the human and anthropomorphic body. 

“Hey Torao!” A chipper squeak came from behind him, jolting Law out of his reverie. 

Behind him stood Chopper and Nico Robin, the two dressed for the island in bright, floral attire, books in hand and backpacks stuffed to the brim. Of course the Strawhats were here, of fucking course. A man could never have enough stress induced heart attacks right? 

“Chopper, Robin.” He nodded and quickly selected a book to purchase, knowing a certain Strawhat would soon appear and tackle him to the ground. His poor back could only handle so much Strawhat, he still wasn’t recovered from Wano. “Is Mugiwara with you?” 

“No no, you know Luffy would rather starve than read.” Robin giggled, waving her elegant hand to dismiss the very notion and place her stack of books down on the counter alongside him, helping Chopper with his as well. 

“I found an excellent series for our next read, I was unsure if you would dock here so we took the liberty of picking up yours and Bepo’s copies.” She halves her stack of books and slides them along his own choices. The four of them forming said book club to meet whenever they ran into each other, the prospect of a new series as enthralling as the last piqued Law’s interest.

The three made idle small talk as they checked out, reuniting with Bepo as they exited the shop and returned to the crowded market. Law would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company of the two Strawhats. The four of them conversing on a wide range of topics they mutually enjoyed, medicine, history, the newest installment of their book club’s mystery series. A series in which helped Law drastically with his seasonal slump this year. He had been glued to the 10 book saga for over a month straight, reading and re-reading to digest the level of depth the author conveyed. Robin certainly had great recommendations. He had all but forgotten the pleasure of having people to share common interests and new ideas with.

Their prattle eventually lead them to the docks just outside of the main port where the Thousand Sunny in all her glory rocked with the waves. It seemed his crew had found some of the Strawhats as well, members of each strewn across the beach, enjoying the sun and fresh air. 

A sneaking suspicion arose when Bepo quietly veered off towards the direction of the Strawhat’s navigator, watching how she perked up and gave the mink a thumbs up before sneaking a glance his direction. Oh so that’s how it was? He should have known the two were in cahoots. It was an astronomically low probability that they would run into each other at the same time, on the same damn island. It was a set up. 

Before Law could even begin to ponder what this would spell for him he felt the wind rush past his ear and a crushing weight slammed into his bare chest at bruising speed, taking the air from his lungs and planting his ass in the sand. His lap full of a wriggling, laughing Luffy

“Torao!!! I waited so long!!! Why didn’t you come see me? Did you miss me?” Luffy peppered his face with kisses, nuzzling his soft cheek against Law’s own before pulling away, giving the man a smile that mirrored the sun above.

“Luffy what have I told you about launching yourself at me? You’re going to shatter my fucking spine.” Law hissed, though his tone held no menace. He tried to stand, peeling the rubber man off of him with all his might. 

Without hesitation Luffy clung harder, allowing him little room to move. “I know, I know, I just missed you!!! I got lots of neat stuff to show you! We just came from a cool island with all these little seals and they all looked like you!” 

The younger captain took his hand and started dragging him off to the Sunny, raving about the adventures he had had since they were last together. Of a town -that had the cute seals and good seal stew- that was taken over by Blackbeard’s fleet, how he kicked some ass, received lots of cool presents and -of course- had an awesome party with the citizens before once again heading off to sea. 

\--

Time flew with Luffy, Law couldn’t decide if that was a miracle or a curse. The younger captain waving his arms and punching the air as he recounted his most recent adventure as they sat together on the lounge in the aquarium bar. Schools of fish swimming by peacefully, sunlight filtering through the water to cast a serene glow on the pair in contrast to the ever energetic Luffy resting in his lap. 

Law listened with a faint smile, Luffy’s storytelling crafting the world -however frantic and terribly paced- in his mind. He was engrossed with Luffy’s expressive face, silently admiring the dimples with would become present with every smile, the way his eyes crinkled with laughter, the silky texture of his brunette locks under his fingers, and plush lips forming every syllable. Luffy really didn’t know how mesmerizing he was. 

He might not say it out loud but he missed these moments so much, they hadn’t been in contact over the past few months since Wano. He had gotten used to the crew’s antics and the beautiful captain in his lap. Minor heart attacks from Luffy’s reckless actions aside. 

Law really, really missed this. He missed Luffy. Something about him parted the fog of depression in his mind, no matter the stress of their alliance, or of Luffy’s headstrong nature and erratic actions. He felt more alive with him, more alive than he’d possibly ever been. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing to have his navigator plotting behind his back, in all reality he knows he should thank Bepo and Nami for bringing the crews together for however long they would be here. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” A finger gently poked at his cheek, “Inner man-a-log or whatever.” Luffy sat up and climbed into his lap, bringing both hands to his cheeks, honey brown eyes meeting sterling silver. A smile slowly blossoming from his youthful features as he gazed upon the face of his favorite person “Don’t do that, Chopper says its not healthy and he knows best, he’s a doctor after all.” 

“I’m a doctor too Mugi,” He scoffed at the cute face Luffy made. “and its “monologue”, not man a log. You’re lucky I’m attracted to dumbasses.” 

Luffy couldn’t help but laugh before bringing their lips together for a soft kiss, sighing contentedly as they pulled each other close. Law savored in the warm feeling he got from having Luffy pressed against his chest, memorizing the slight chap of his lips as they moved against his enthusiastically. He ran his hands along the curve of the younger captain’s back, counting every ridge of Luffy’s spine before bringing his hands under his cardigan. 

“I’m glad I have you.” He murmurs against the sensitive flesh of Luffy’s neck, placing feather light kisses and slight nips that made the brunette shiver. “You’re my sunshine.” 

“Torao is silly.” He smiled, coaxing Law’s lips back to his own to deepen their kiss once more, unspoken affection neither were articulate enough to verbally express shown through actions. A skilled tug of the older captain’s messy curls and a quick nip to his bottom lip melted Law, heat blossoming below his skin as Luffy devoured his lips. A teasing hand fell lower, tracing over the trail of hair that followed just under the hem of his jeans. 

Luffy was not a patient man, jumping straight to grinding down on Law’s hard cock straining beneath him. Little sparks of electric pleasure shooting up his spine. “Mmm I missed you so much, been thinking about you. I wish you had been at that party, all I could think about -besides the food obviously- is how nice it would have been to take you back to the ship and ride you til morning.” 

“Fuck” Law shuddered, unable to form a more complex response as a hand snaked around his thobbing cock, thumb smearing the beads of precum leaking the tip, not even noticing how his belt had become undone. “Luffy, I haven’t gotten off in a while I’m -ahh- going to cum if you do that”

Dropping to his knees and placing his straw hat on the couch Luffy giggled mischievously before tugging his pants off, “Well that’s the point, right Torao?” the brunette kissed his way up his lover’s thighs before giving an experimental lick to the underside of the thick cock in front of him. His entire length throbbed with anticipation, head flushed a deep red and Luffy couldn’t help but take it between his lips, running his tongue over the top before devouring him, taking his lover’s cock to the hilt. 

The reaction was instant, Law’s thighs clamping around his head, taking a fist full of those silky brown locks as he rutted into that warm, inviting heat that was Luffy’s perfect mouth. His hips snapping with the frantic pace set by months of being apart. 

“Damn, you’re so good at taking my fat cock aren’t you?” Law hissed as the brunette sucked hard, milking every drop of precum he could. He could see how Luffy’s hands vanished between his thighs, stroking himself in time with the motions of Law’s relentless pace. “Every time I’m with you, you just get better and better.” He praised, tugging his lover off of his cock to enjoy the look of debauched lust in Luffy’s hooded gaze. 

“You look so pretty like that, drooling, drunk on my cock when you haven’t even got a finger inside you yet. Am I the only one who gets to see what a slut you are?” He cooed, running a finger along Luffy’s lower lip before shoving two in his mouth. Savoring the utter debauchery of Luffy, cheeks flushed, eyes unfocused, rubbing himself as he gazed up to his lover with unveiled lust. 

Luffy nodded and sucked on his fingers happily, rolling his tongue between them and coating them thoroughly before crawling up to the bench, kicking his shorts off and begging Law to come closer with the enticing image of his thighs spread, cock throbbing and his hole clenching with need. “C’mon its been almost three months Torao, I need you right now.” 

He smirked, pulling Luffy’s boxers off before leaning in for a hot kiss, a fiery battle of longing as Law slipped two fingers inside him, moaning against his lover’s lips. The brunette moaned at the stretch and shifted to better grind against the fingers prodding at his favorite spot, hungry for more pleasure and the feeling of Law pressed against his feverish skin. 

“I’m really not going to last long, you look so amazing like this.” The older captain murmured barely above a whisper as he kissed every bit of skin he could, slowing his movements to savor the man below him. 

But that wasn’t what Luffy had in mind and quicker than Law could register he was on his back, the slender man above he looking down with intensity saved only for moments of dire need. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you Torao, no more teasing.” With no ceremony Luffy spit on his hand and gave a few quick strokes to his lover’s cock before dropping down and setting a frantic pace, fucking himself on Law’s dick like his life depended on it. 

Their lips found each other between Luffy’s uncontrolled moans and Law’s breathless gasps, white hot pleasure boiling within the pit of their very being so fast neither could catch up. Rutting like animals and moaning as they desperately hold each other, grasping for purchase wherever they could.

Law finally caught his bearing well enough to grab Luffy’s plush ass and meet his every thrust, angling himself to hit that perfect spot within his lover just right and savoring the way Luffy’s pace faltered. Being anything but a graceful man, Law was still enraptured by the beauty of the way Luffy’s hips rolled. Watching the way his cock disappeared into the slender body above him. 

Everything about Luffy made his heart swell in a way he couldn’t quite ponder with just a tight ass wrapped around him but damn if he didn’t look like a vision. Seeing the silver strands of water from the aquarium surrounding them reflecting on his flushed skin, radiant and glowing as he drooled and moaned Law’s name, neglected cock bouncing with every thrust. 

“‘m gonna cum Torao,” Luffy keened, hips jerking as his thighs began to give out, a frustrated moan escaping his lips as he tried to climb his peak but his thighs refusing to cooperate. “Fuck me, I need to cum so bad!” 

Law was alarmingly close himself, with all of will he could muster he found the strength to surge forward and folding Luffy in half, hips pistoning into the twitching mess of a man beneath him. “You’re such a slut Luffy, I just want to tie you up in my quarters and fuck you senseless every day. I wish you could see yourself right now, but I’m the only one allowed to see the pirate king like this.” 

He reached between them, giving a few sharp tugs to Luffy’s cock and angling his hips just right as he smashed their lips together to silence their cries of bliss as they finished together. He cock pulsing inside his lover as their stomachs were painted with Luffy’s cum. 

It felt like eons before Law pulled out, sterling eyes drinking in the sight of his cum leaking from Luffy’s twitching hole before collapsing next to him, taking his lover into his arms with a content sigh. The pair simply enjoying the feeling of being together in their post coital bliss as he gently carded his fingers through the younger captain’s soft locks and burying his face in the hair that smells like saltwater, adventure and something akin to home if there ever was one.

“You know our navigators planned this right?” he murmured, tracing the scars of a shark’s bite along the dip of Luffy’s waist. 

“That sounds like Nami.” Luffy giggled, kissing along the lines of his lover’s inked chest, his eyes slowly drifting closed, content to just doze within Law’s warm embrace. 

Law rolled his eyes and reached for a blanket in the cubby below the bench to drape around them “I guess I can’t be too mad.” he murmurs, planting one last kiss to Luffy’s forehead, his lover already passed out from their frantic coupling. With a soft sigh he let his head fall, sleep didn’t seem like such a bad idea right now. He’d need his strength when Luffy woke up and wanted to go another round and that was okay by him. Just as long as he got to savor the captain just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave kudos if you liked it, I haven't written anything in almost a year now and my sustenance is kudos and comments
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
